Of nightmares and faith
by SmileItMakesThemWonder
Summary: Running from the world I have always known and hiding from the one I never knew existed. Nothing and no one can hide from their destinies. I am Sakura Haruno and I am an Elemental. SasuSaku & NaruHina.
1. The Boy With The Dark Hair

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this goes for the rest of this story.**

**I know you guys want me to follow up with the other story but please, PLEASE! Give me ideas, I have writers block with that story.**

"Sakura, the door was open you know." I froze with my foot have in my room and the other dangling off the ledge. My mother was bracing her left arm against the door and she stared at me. My blood ran cold and sweat matted my hair to my forehead. I gave a self-conscious giggle as she looked levelly at me. I finally sighed and stepped all the way in.

"It's not as much fun as sneaking in" she gave me a hard look. There really isn't anything I could do, so I settled down for my punishment. But instead all I got was a sad glance and she walked back to her bedroom. I sighed again. This wasn't my night after all. I had gone out to walk in the park. That was all.

No wild parties.

No drugs.

No alcohol.

No teenage fun whatsoever.

I have the most exciting life don't I?. I got up and walked to my vanity, the powders and cases of makeup littered the top and I sat down on the plush seat. My reflection stared back at me.

Pale sea foam green eyes, ivory skin, full lips, and lustrous pink hair cascading down my back. I was unusual but I considered myself decent at least. I had a fit build, with deep curves. I wasn't thin and angular. Instead I was soft and more curved in places. I filled out more than people of my age. But them again not many people in Japan look the way I do.

My name is Sakura Haruno, 19 years old, a freshman in college and I'm a vampire. Or at least I think I am. My canine teeth are sharper than most peoples and slightly longer. I am not exactly normal. Not many people my age can control elements, read thoughts and fly. I never have told anyone either.

My boyfriend's name is Kiba, I met him 3 years ago. He's seen some of the things I can do. He hasn't actually _seen _me, but _suspects _it. I never have had the heart to tell him. And how things are going right now I don't think I will.

I laid down on my bed, it sunk under my weight and I curled into fetal position closing my eyes and hoping all my troubles would evaporate but I knew that when I woke up I would me in more trouble than before.

I wonder if my mom noticed the blood on my clothes.

The wailing of sirens woke me, I sat up startled as my dad almost broke down my bedroom door. He started to spout superfluous comments about how the police were here…looking for me.

I already knew.

He was startled when I stood and calmly walked past him and down the stairs. My mother and sister were screaming hysterically about how I was with them the whole night. I cut them of with a twitch of my hand.

"It was me" They handcuffed me.

In front of my family.

I didn't care.

I wanted them to see.

I wanted them to know I wasn't worth it.

It didn't work.

They shoved me into the car roughly, my head throbbed when it smacked against the roof. I slumped in my chair as they slammed the door. My family was crying and holding on to each other as they saw me be taken away.

I guess I forgot to tell you what I did.

Well, I killed someone.

I was with the wrong people at the wrong time and the man saw me do something I shouldn't do in front of others.

He saw me use my powers.

I went off, I couldn't control myself.

Next thing I know his head was being hit against the brick wall of the alleyway.

I remember nothing.

I deserved this.

I sat silently the whole way while the cops read me my rights. One of them I noticed had gravity-defying silver hair and a mask covering the bottom half of his face and the other had a long scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. The silver-haired one was named Hatake, Kakashi and the

other Iruka.

"….You are entitled to a lawyer-" I cut him off. "I have no money for an attorney." He glanced at me and finished his sentence." if you don't have one, one will be provided for you." I nodded. My mouth felt as if it was full of sand. I watched my hands curl and uncurl. The blood seemed to still gleam there even if I had washed it off hours ago. I had scrubbed till the skin had turned pink and raw. They stung where I had scrubbed to hard and the skin peeled of like skin of a prune. I shuddered.

"How old are you?"

" 19 " I answered solemnly. My voice sounded foreign and distant.

"Race?"

"Japanese-American"

"Natural hair color?" he grinned. I grumbled and glared.

"This is my natural hair color." I growled out. He seemed amused and turned away from me. I sat the rest of the way sulking and tired. My eyes drifted shut.

But not before I saw a young man standing outside of the park on my side of the car. He was beautiful. Dark locks, with piercing black eyes and a lean, fit body. He glared at the police car as it rounded the corner and he disappeared out of sight.

I wanted another look at him.

"Were here" the silver haired one, Kakashi, spoke in a merry voice. Almost as if I wasn't going to be convicted of murder but going to an amusement park.

When I glanced out of the window I saw we weren't at the police station.

We were at the deserted warehouse.

I gave them a weird look until one decided to answer. It was the one with the scar.

"We need to speak to you." he stated.

"your not the cops are you?" I ignored what he said.

"No we are not the police. But we are here to help you. There are some people who have been after you. You have noticed, have you not?" He said it as if this happened to every teenager on the face of the planet. So nonchalant and serene. I wanted to punch his face in.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my fire element already heating the metal around the cuffs on my wrists. They would leave painful welts but I didn't care. Kakashi glanced down at my hands and smirked. He pulled out what looked like a small diary key and pooped open the cuffs. The skin where they used to be was slightly red.

"No need to use your powers. We are not going to hurt you. We already said were here to help." The smirk pulled his lips until it was a full blown grin.

"How do you know about me?" My voice was escalating. The door was open yet I didn't seem to want to open it. I was compelled by these two strangers. I stayed put in my seat. My back ramrod straight against the cushions and I listened to what they told me. It wasn't much. And it wasn't something I needed to hear either.

"The people that are following you are not good. They will take any chance they have to take you. You must leave this town now. We will drop you off at the city border and you will find a destination suitable for you. Stop and talk to no one , unless to ask for directions. If they speak of taking you their themselves leave and don't look back. Is this clear?" I nodded my approval. It wasn't as if I meant to go skipping into my stalkers arms. He gave me a hard look.

"This is serious Haruno-sama." The look on his face was serious and it scared me. How much did these men know about me? How did they know me?

I decided I didn't want to know after all.

"I don't know what this is about I just want to get the hell out of here." I crossed my arms.

"Now." I added for emphasis.

They drove.

And I thought of the dark haired boy.

After several hours of driving the 'police' dropped me off at the city border and gave me a wad of cash. I bobbed my thanks and headed off into the sunset.

The sky was a bleeding oasis of hues. I watched the sun move across the sky and found this to be the only peaceful thing in my life right now. The only solid thing I knew. Even if it was constantly moving it happened every day and it was something I could count on. It may seem strange, even sound strange to me, but it was true.

It seemed like I walked for hours and my legs were aching. I was rounding a corner and I felt the temperature drop. It was winter and if I stayed out any longer I would freeze to death.

The motel looked nice and it stood next to a public bath and thrift store. The night was only $35.

I stayed.

The room was cozy enough. There was a T.V, a nightstand, a twin bed with white sheets and fluffy pillows, a grand bathroom and plush dark red carpet. It was tiny and comfortable. Just they way I liked it. For some reason large room where the walls are too spread apart frighten me. The feeling that at a moments notice I cant put my back to a wall if horrifying. I slipped inside the bathroom and turned the faucet on. Soon the walls and mirror were stained with steam. I inhaled and stripped off my clothes. They felt too tight and worn on my skin.

The hot water seared my flesh but in a good way. I felt the water allow me to manipulate it and I swirled it around me in an arc. It was circling my feet in fast movements. I spun it faster around my lower back where the pain was more intense. After a while I let the water rest and stepped out shutting it off. I heated my skin till all the water evaporated off and I controlled the air to soothe my raw flesh. The day seemed to rain on my parade I guess.

The day started out bad and now I'm in a strange city with nothing but the clothes I just took off.

I slipped on my underwear on again and grabbed the fluffy white robe that hung off the rack. It felt soft against my abused skin. I plopped unto the bed ready for a good nights rest.

It didn't come.

I just sat there wondering who the boy with the beautiful features was. I wasn't usually like this. I had a boyfriend and I didn't much flirt. I could I mean I have the skills but I didn't waste time with it. Me and Kiba have been together for so long that people didn't try to come between us anymore. We became- in a way- one person. When people referred to us they said Kiba and that automatically included me. I didn't mind it.

I have never felt the desire to cheat or look at other guys like most of my friends. They thought it was strange and weird. I found it completely normal.

But then again I wasn't normal.

The pillow was cold under my wet hair and I shivered. My cellphone lay on the nightstand, unmoving and silent. My hands itched to grab it. To call someone. Anyone.

Ino.

Hinata.

Tenten.

..Kiba.

I knew I couldn't though. Not until I figured out what was going on. The guys in the car had told me I was supposed to go w=somewhere and only talk to people if I needed directions. But the real question is..

Where am I going?

I had no clue as to where I was going. A glance out of the window told me I was in Hokkaido. I had a feeling that maybe I should be going somewhere like Kyoto or Tohoku. Those were far and I had a feeling I would be traveling a long time.

I finally decided to fall asleep and my dreams were restless. I kept dreaming of that strange boy, almost as if he was in the room.

In my dream he came in through the wall, which was strange since I was on the 4th floor and people couldn't do that. He stood over my bedside with an intense glare on his face. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth a thin line over pale skin. The dark hair stark around it. It was spiky in the back and his body was fit and perfect. I could tell because in this dream he was wearing low riding, dark wash jeans and a tight black sleeveless t-shirt. The muscles around his arms were as thick as rope and they flexed when he moved. The skin rippled over the hard muscle as he sat on the edge of the bed. His weight pressing down on the mattress and making me slide down on the soft material. He kept his eyes on me and I felt bare-naked- under his watchful stare.

I imagined kissing those lips and running my hands through those luscious strands of hair. I could, I mean it was my dream after all.

Abruptly he stood and walked through the wall again, the way he came in. I just sat there like a deer in headlights.

Maybe I was too stressed. I was having bizarre dreams about a man I didn't even know. Kiba would be disappointed.

Kiba….

I had to admit I was lucky. He had many girls after him. A sweet person with warm tones and handsome features. He was strong and head of the soccer team. A star in the academy and he was all mine. But it was weird to be honest. I hadn't even thought of him since I left. He must be worried sick about me. I haven't contacted him in any way or form.

Oh well, it's no use. This is a dream anyway. I'll soon wake up and find im back at home or at the park. I'll probably have a large bump on my head from a fall I took. This was all going to work out.

I was really dreaming if I thought that was going to happen.

It doesn't hurt to.

Yet.


	2. I Don't Understand

I could feel the need to open my eyes and stretch, or to even recognize that I was awake but my body was rejecting me. I couldn't move or speak. All I wanted to do was lay there and hope my pain would pass. Everything hurt badly. So badly that staying in bed the whole day seemed to sound better by the second. But I knew- thought?- that I had to get up. 

Eventually.

Groggily- did I even sleep last night?- I stood on shaky knees. The walk to the bathroom seemed so long and when I made it in there it smelled weird. Not in a bad way, but it smelled….manly. It was musky and deep like a rich aftershave. I inhaled and the scent swirled around me. It was sensual and earthy.

I loved it.

I ignored the weird notion that I had no such perfume on me and I had nothing like that on me. But it was amazing so I didn't pay much attention. Maybe I should have?. The shower was quick and soon I was dressing into the same clothes I had on yesterday. They seemed dirty and gross to me now.

There was a knock on the door.

I froze.

Was it the dark haired boy?

Was it Kiba?

Wearily I tiptoed towards the door. The peephole was covered by a head of black hair. My heart jumped a beat.

The dark-haired boy!

I yanked the door open and grinned widely...Damn, me and my wishful thinking.

The person in front of me wasn't a boy at all. It was a short woman with black cropped hair and a kind smile. She indicated toward a table full of towels and asked if I needed one. I promptly denied and thanked her. She briskly walked towards the other end of the hallway where the other residents were staying I guess.

The door opened slowly and the woman began to fidget impatiently. I have no idea why I stayed around the door but I was fascinated by the way the wheels on the cart moved and how the woman seemed to grow more agitated by the minute.

When the door finally opened it was a boy- no, a man. tall, lean but muscular, not wiry. His skin was pale and mapped with blue veins. A tight black v-neck sweater, dark wash jeans accentuating long legs, an aristocratic face with dark solemn eyes, a piercing hung on his right ear. A glistening metallic stud sat on his lobe. Spiky in the back and bangs hanging low in the front- almost covering his eyes- his bl-

OH MY GOD IT'S THE DARK HAIRED DUDE! My senses went into overdrive I was panicking and it was all I could do not to pass out. I knew he was gorgeous but now that I have seen him somewhat up close I can say with confidence he is sin in a man! No one should be allowed to be that beautiful! My mental ramble was momentarily paused because his orbs flitted to my direction. They stayed on me and a solemn expression adorned his face. His eyes were piercing and I gasped. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I quickly slammed the door to my room shut. I leaned back against it, my back pressed to the cool wood and I panted slightly.

I wanted another look at him but I embarrassed myself to much already. I was caught openly drooling over him. I should be arrested for that!

Wait….I was already arrested wasn't I? Doesn't matter I should be thrown to the fan girls or something. I mean guys like that had fan girls right? It doesn't matter it wasn't like if I was going to see him ever again.

That reminded me that I needed to get out of here. I don't know where I'm going and where I'm headed off to but I had a bad feeling about this town. I mustered up some courage and walked out the door, all my belongings already on me or inside my pockets. The hall was deserted and my footsteps were silenced by the plush carpet. I walked swiftly and tried not to make eye contact with the few people I saw on the way. The receptionist on the way asked if I was checking out and I just ignored her as I yanked the door to the motel open and ran outside.

The day was chilly for some reason and it bit against my skin where it was exposed. I shivered and sighed. The next town was about a days walk away and I had very little money left. I had enough for a train but that's if I skipped two meals and a couple of bus rides. I chose the latter. The bus wouldn't be here until 1:30 and right now it was 12. 

I sat down and idly played with my shirt. The bench groaned as someone else's weight pushed it down. Startled, I glanced up. It was a slight girl, around the age of….10? Maybe? I gave her a tiny smile.

"Hi" she said to me in the sweetest voice. She had a Hispanic edge to her or maybe Italian. Her ringlet curls were springy and brown and shiny. Her eyes were huge and luminous with a devilish glint. 

"Hey there. What's your name?"

"I'm Emily. Who are you?" she tilt her head to one side and pouted.

"Well, my name is Sakura. How old are you? Are you lost?" I glanced around just in case a mother was looking worried.

"No. I'm not. And I am what you people think is 10? But if I am not mistaken I am about 982 years old. About."

"Then who are you here with?…..and wait.. you're how old?" I asked, puzzled.

"You. And I need something. Please don't fret over age. We have more important matters at the moment."

"What? And what do you need?" this little girl was weird…. And crazy.

"I need you to go away. I need you to not come back to this place" She looked so serious, so calm.

"What? Wh-"

"They are after you. The ones who will murder you…it is not your time yet. The one that can help you are on their way as well. But you must not meet them yet, your time ..and his will come as well. But you must leave…Here is your escape." I gave a startled looked to the bus that just wheezed in and when I looked back the small girl was gone.

Weirddddddddddd!

I climbed the bus and sat all the way in the back. I laid my head against the window and shut my sore eyes. I wanted to take a nap, maybe, or see if I could think of some ideas to get out of this mess. I didn't even know what mess this is in the first place.

The people in the bus seemed to have their eyes glued to me. I cracked one of my own open and yawned at them. They glared. They were all staring. I tried to ignore it and get some shut eye but then the whispering started.

"..Look at her hair.."

"They were right she deserves to d…"

"..I cant believe she got on.."

"…I thought they took care of…"

"…..didn't she?..". I had enough.

"Don't you people have anything better to do with your lives other than critique those who you _don't _know?" my voice was curt, harsh. An old lady with a small smile rose and walked over to where I was sitting. I thought she might defend me or say something comforting. She looked like the sweet grandmother type. She opened up her mouth and said,

"I hope they kill you, honey. You are too much of a liability don't ya think?" She then sat down. I gaped at her as everyone gave a chorus of agreement. Someone lightly tapped my shoulder and I was hesitant in turning and looking. Another tap, with more force this time. I ignored it. _Another _tap.

"What?" I half-yelled. It was the little girl. I stared, wide-eyed, at her.

"But..I-I thought..you..what the hell are you doing here?" she smiled at me and shook her head as I if I was just the most ignorant person on the planet. Her eyes gave a roll and she heaved a sigh.

"Listen I need you to get off on the last stop. Do not ask questions" -she waved at me when I opened my mouth to do just that-" After you get off I want you to keep walking 'till you find the train station and get on the first train you see. Doesn't matter to where just get on. I will be waiting for you wherever you land. Don't speak to anybody and don't make to much contact either. Then when the train stops you will sit somewhere and wait for me." She examined her nails and I just watched her.

"And why exactly am I doing this?"

"Because you will end up in a body bag or worse if you don't." She said so nonchalantly, so normally I almost thought she was speaking of the weather.

"Listen, I don't really know who you really are but you need to get your mom or something. I don't know how you know some of these things but-"

"You saw him did you not?" She cut me off. Yet again.

"Saw who? What in the world are you talking about?" She heaved another long sigh.

"A man. Tall, dark and handsome? With a piercing? He is usually with a blonde man 

in an orange jacket." she was talking about dark haired dude!

"You know him?" she nodded.

"You will too ..in your own time. For now you must go without."

"I'll meet him? Really?" the thought made me giddy. She gave another terse nod.

"That boy whose called Kiba. You must forget about him."

"How do you know about him? And he's my boyfriend why should I forget about him?"

"Because he will only slow you down. And unless you want to end up dead I suggest you do as I say." she seemed annoyed.

"Alright miss smarty-pants if you know so much then why am I meeting this guy? I don't even know him. I have no idea why I'm in this mess and I don't understand why some 10 year old girl is telling me what to do."

" I already told you I am not 10 and you will find the answers you seek later. Now get off and do as I say." The bus was coming to a stop.

"I don't have money for a train." She handed me a wad of rolled up bill. The rubber band was straining on the paper. It felt heavy in my hand. How much was this? I was about to ask her but she was already gone and the bus was already opening its doors. As I got off the people watched me and hissed.

I walked to the train station and the sun was harsh on my back. I felt tired, confused, cared. I was starting to think maybe death wasn't so bad. Ha-Ha? A newspaper stand was around the corner and the train wasn't getting here anytime soon so I decided to get one.

The paper felt stiff and course in my hands and I suddenly wanted to hurl it at the guy. The heading kept flashing in my mind, as if mocking me. There was a picture of me.

Have You Seen This Girl?

_She is considered to be highly dangerous and to have various psychological disorders. If you have seen her please report it to this number (555)-1918. She is wanted alive and breathing. She is a specimen from an experiment that went wrong and may hurt those around her. Please report as soon as possible if you spot this dangerous creature._

I couldn't believe this! These people- whoever they are- are going this far to get to me. The station and its civilians seemed to slowly turn towards me and a man pointed."That's her! Get her!" two clichés in a row. Wow, someone get him an Emmy. But first let me run because cliché man was running towards me. Along with a mob of people. I ran into the city that was behind the station. My lungs were burning and my legs were screaming in protest to the excursive. But I ignored it all as the screaming intensified behind me. I ran past herds of people and I blindly slammed into things. I ignored it all and kept sprinting through large expanses of land. The screaming began to dim down but I took no chances as I kept hurrying to get away. I was passing a curb that led to an alley when I was yanked in.

The rough brick wall scraped my skin and a large hand covered my mouth.

"Be quiet." I gasped. The voice was masculine but the shadows didn't allow me to see the person. I thought they were going to hurt me but out of my peripheral vision I saw the mob of people that was chasing come from the other side of the street and keep running. This person saved me!…. Or he grabbed me so he could turn me in. I searched for an exist but the mouth of the alley was blocked by the mans body and the other side was a wall.

"Don't." His voice was rich and low. Baritone. Deep.

Sexy.

"Who are you?" He didn't answer. Instead he stepped into the light and I saw his face.

It was him.

Dark haired dude.

"You-you're…the guy …from the hotel.." he smirked. Just a small tug of the lips but it was oh, so sexy. I was breathing heavy as he watched me. He gave an air of menace and danger. He had the bad boy vibe that so many girls fell for. I wasn't sure if I was safe or not anymore.

"Teme I think you're scaring her." Another man stepped into the light. His voice was deep but cheery. He was a spiky haired blonde man with cerulean eyes and tan skin. Whisker like scars adorned his cheeks. He was the polar opposite of the man currently in front of me. A huge grin stretched his face.

"Hn,They are still here." he closed his eyes and tensed up. His head snapped up towards the sky and he nodded at the blonde.

"Go" the smile fell away from his tan face. It turned vicious and he glared at the dark haired one before disappearing from sight.

"Who are you?" I asked again. His eyes narrowed and a snake slithered up to him. I was about to yell when he slapped a hand over my mouth again. He glared at me as the snaked hissed at him. He nodded like he understood something and in a puff of smoke the snaked disappeared. The blonde man was back, smile and all. He gave the one with the dark hair a shake of the head and he released me.

"Sorry about that, he isn't very social. You obviously didn't listen to Emily though and he's a little pissed. She gonna scream at us now because we weren't supposed to come in contact with you yet. She thinks I might reveal something about the prophecy to you and teme." I whirled towards him and the one he calls teme began to stalk towards him.

"Oh crap! I wasn't supposed to say that! Uhm..maybe I should shut it now…" Teme kept stalking towards him. He gave a nervous chuckle and vanished. The other gave me one last look over his shoulder and left as well.

"Wait! who you are! Hello! Can you please help me!" I shouted to the wind and prayed they would come back.

They didn't.

I sank to my knees and began to sob. This couldn't possibly be worse. Who were those two and what do they have to do with anything? I checked the pocket of my jeans for my cell phone or a wadded up tissue. Instead I found a slightly crumpled train ticket.

A train ticket for a train that left in five minutes.

I checked the streets before sliding out of the alley and dashing for the train station again. I kept ducking, cowering, hiding and jumping into the shadows all the way to the train. I hopped on and sat in the most deserted car. I sighed and sank down into the worn polyester. I planned to get off on the next stop which was 6 hours away. I was glad for that since it meant I would be able to get some sleep.

_BAM!_

So much for the sleep idea….

"Listen, I don't want any-"

"Sakura?" said a familiar voice. _Very _familiar. I snapped my eyes open.

"_kiba?_" he had two suitcases in hand and a dazed expression.

"What are you doing here? They said you had been arrested". As an afterthought he asked

"Are you alright?" . He set down the bags and his hands, I noticed, were trembling slightly. An occasional twitch, a movement.

"What are you so nervous about?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. He gulped and balked visibly.

"kiba? Babe? Where are you? Did you find some seats?" A feminine voice called out.

"_Babe? _Kiba are you here with a _girl?_" I asked, shocked. As if to confirm my suspicions a pretty girl stepped into the car. A small girl, raven hair to her hips, purple eyes…and not me.

"Oh, hello there I am Ileana." She stuck her hand out. I looked at it in disgust, she retreated.

"Oh, so I get _arrested_ and you decide its alright to cheat on me. How nice of you Kiba I really appreciate how much you miss me." I crossed my arms indignantly over my chest. The girl looked confused and she placed a tiny, delicate hand on his arm.

"Sweetie, do you know this girl?" her voice was sweet but you could hear the probing suspicion.

"Ohm…you could say that." He swallowed.

"_You could say that?_ I'm his girlfriend. Or used to be anyway." The girls jaw dropped and she looked hurt.

"Is 1 year nothing to you?" she yelled angrily. Kiba became even paler and sweat collected on his brow.

A year? He has been cheating on me for a year?

"Wow cheating on both of us. You really are worth nothing Kiba." I uncrossed my arms and resumed to my precious sleep. Even as my heart broke and tears threatened to spill. I hear the car door click and I let the hot water run down my face. I cried for everything.

Me getting arrested.

My family

My friends

Kiba

How everything is turning out right now

My life

All the pain and stress that I have been put through these past few days.

I was left without any tears, tired, and heart broken.

"Suck it up Sakura. Be a big girl" I mumbled to myself and let the rest of the trip go by.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I hopped off the train with Kiba staring after me and I noticed, with a small smile, the girl he had been with stepped off as well. She stopped me and her cute face was streaked with tear tracks.

"Listen, I just want to apologize. I never thought Kiba would do this. I didn't even know you existed" I nodded and her fingers clenched on my forearm before releasing me. I turned and walked towards the nearest bench. She kept walking to the bus station and got on a bus.

I sighed and started to count people to pass the time.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.….1,576...157-

"Having fun?" An agitated voice started from next to me.

"Emily. What took you so long?" I snapped.

"You saw him." she glared at me. If looks could kill I'd be singing with the angels right about now…or dancing with the devil. Who knows.

"Saw who?" I stood and she did as well. She began to walk and I followed… don't ask why I just did.

"You weren't supposed to meet him yet. Sasuke was too impatient. And naruto cant keep his mouth shut." she looked as if she wanted to explode. Or implode… whichever was worse.

"Who is Sasuke and who is Naruto?" I wondered out loud,

"A dark haired male with dangerous sex appeal and a hyperactive, _talkative_, blonde whose name is naruto." I knew _exactly _what she was talking about with the whole sex appeal thing. That guy just _screamed _sex god. What I would do to have his lips on me.

Emily mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" I cocked my head to the side, confused. She smiled and said " nothing" I shrugged.

She was leading us to a small hotel..

"Are we staying here?" I asked as we entered the tiny lobby. The staff smiled and said hello. Emily nodded.

"You are staying here for three days." I stared at her wide eyed.

"Three days? By myself?" she chuckled.

" No you idiot not by yourself. You would get killed. With Sasuke and Naruto of course." I sighed with relief.

"Oh I thought you were go- WITH WHO AND WHO?" I screamed it so loud the waiting staff backed away and gave me strange looks. Emily giggled into her dimpled palm.

"I believe you heard me, Sakura."

"You want me to stay in a hotel. For three days. With two guys. That I don't know. While people are trying to kill me." she gave a bouncy nod.

"Yeah, that's basically it." I stopped walking.

"I officially declare you psychotic." she rolled her eyes and snatched a room key from the lady at the counter. She shoved it at me and said " Have fun" before running out the door and away from sight. All of this in the span of 30 seconds.

I swear to all that is holy, that girl is the devils spawn. Or the devil herself…His self…I don't even know anymore.

I'm rambling.

Anyway, I now, apparently, have to stay in a hotel room, with two guys who I met while running away from a bloodthirsty crowd.

I really need to get a new life.

I wonder if I get killed, will I be reborn into a better life?…Alright I am officially becoming clinically insane.

I stood in the lobby of the hotel, staring at the room key in my hand.

Rm. 007

I started making my way upstairs. The hotel only had 8 floors, 10 rooms each, excluding the lobby and main deck, of course.

The elevator made its way sluggishly to the first floor and I waited anxiously. The door slid open and I hesitantly stepped out. The floor was an intricate gray and white tile design. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The doors to the rooms were the darkest cherry I have ever seen and with an almost blinding sheen. There were beautiful portraits of flowers and angels draping the walls and simple chandeliers hung delicately from the ceiling. I took a deep breath and the smell of lavender and vanilla overwhelmed my senses.

At last I made it to my room. The doorknob was a shining brass color and cool to the touch. I grasped it and with a deep breath threw it open. I expected to see the two guys but was surprised to find myself in the room alone. I stepped in and shut the door behind me. There were two beds, a couch, a mini bar, a plasma television, a small dining table, a large bath, and a comfy white carpet. The whole room was decorated in elegant gold and white. I smiled and walked over to a bed. The comforter was soft and silky, stretched tight over the plush mattress. I glanced to the night table and there lay a large box wrapped in black. I strode to it carefully, almost as if it was going to bite me.

Maybe it would.

The lid came of easily and in it was folds of materials. Silk, cotton and many more I couldn't identify. I reached in and there were different colors too. Deep mauve, light pink, pale yellow, blinding white, sunset red, emerald green, ebony black, sapphire blue, sunset orange and any other color you could possibly think of. There was a kimono- very elegant-, a t-shirt and jeans, skirts, shirts, tanks any type of clothing you could think of, all packed tightly into this box. And all in my size. All designer and expensive. I was in girly heaven.

Then I got over it.

I began to put them in the closet, but left some in the box so to be considerate of my roommates…which were not here yet, much to my gratitude. I noticed in a small space in the closet were shoes, again all styles and my size. I saw a pair of heels, converse, sandals, slippers. Most of them convenient for running…or escaping. How interesting.

There was also a fluffy robe hanging there…well 3 to be exact. I took one, the smallest, and headed to the bathroom. Inside there were all sorts of bath salts, perfumes and lotions. Also, a claw foot tub and a shower. Surprisingly enough it was modern and contained a radio, built into the wall of course. Water proof and touch screen. I just stripped off my ratty clothes and turned the water in the shower as hot as it will go. As I waited for the water to heat I turned on the radio and picked a random station. The music drifted into the room as I walked into the shower. I sang along while massaging my scalp. The song was perfect.

_**Can we pretend the airplanes **_

_**In the night sky are like shooting stars**_

_**I could really use a wish right now**_

_**Wish right now, wish right now.**_

The water dripped into my ling hair and brushed my lips. I sighed. I let it soak into my bones and regenerate my skin.

_**Yeah I could use a dream,**_

_**Or a genie or a wish**_

_**To go back to a place much simpler than this**_

Tears dripped along with the water and mixed together on my body. I tipped my head back, letting the spray hit me in the face. It burned slightly, but I didn't mind. I let the pain drive me and it fueled my power even when I'm drained. I felt the ground beneath my feet and connected with it. It spoke of years upon years of lavish guests, bubbly champagne and light conversations. Not one bad memory hid in this building. But I wasn't really searching for that. I was looking for a change in the rhythm, like someone walking in or coming close. So far neither was happening. I let the water wash me away again. The song was a blur of music and chimes. I don't know how long I've been in here. I smile when I hear the new lyrics.

_**You're not alone,**_

_**together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side**_

_**You know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold and**_

_**it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go**_

_**No I wont give in**_

_**No I wont give in**_

_**Keep holding on**_

'_**Cuz you know we'll make it through**_

_**We'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

'_**Cuz you know I'm here for you**_

_**Here for you.**_

If that was true - the water is turning cold now- then who is holding my hand? Who is by my side? People are trying to _kill_ me and I'm supposed to suck it up and be a big girl about it?. I shut the water off and pressed my forehead against the cold tile of the wall. The air was cold and I wrapped the robe around me, the towel cradling my still wet hair.

The mirror shows a pale, shallow and miserable me. The skin around my eyes looks purple and bruised, my cheeks look slightly hollow and bleak, my eyes dull, and my skin looked almost translucent under the red blotches the heat of the water left. I looked like a freaking vampire if I do say so myself…with a bad sunburn. I exhaled a long breath. The bathroom was steamed up and I used my powers to clear a path in front of me. The mist became dense and then like snakes, it recoiled to the corners of the room, clearing a path to the door. The soles of my feet making padding noises across the tiled floor.

I opened the door and the steam rushed out like prisoners who were just set free. I smiled at my own comment. Its funny…prisoners, me and the steam have something alike then. They were held prisoner in the bathroom and I am kept prisoner… just about everywhere else.

I slipped the robe from my shoulders and the cool air brushed against my skin like a sweet caress. My bare skin felt freed from the fabric as it slipped down my hips and over my feet. I stepped away from it and released my hair from it tight wrap upon my head. I shook it out and the ends tickled my back. I rubbed the towel in my still damp hair and yawned. It was growing late and I couldn't wait to jump into bed.

The pajamas lay on the bed a cami and shorts set in viridian green, the same color of my eyes, almost like grass.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes" someone's amused voice called out.

I screamed.

10 minutes later the blonde one - Naruto I later learned - had a red mark on his cheek and was sulking in a corner while I had on my pajamas and a robe while my arms were rapped tightly around my torso. Sasuke- the dark haired one- had been there to see my…ohm… "birthday suit". I was blushing a red so deep I gave tomatoes a run for their money.

"Sheesh, I was just giving you a compliment." Naruto pouted. I growled at him while Sasuke just looked bored. He hadn't changed his facial expression at all. It was unnerving.

"Tsh. Dobe." he rumbled. His raven bangs hung in his brooding eyes. I guess those were the only words to describe him. Dark, brooding, elegant…handsome. Oh, so very handsome. It was actually, almost, a _physical_ tug. A need to _touch, _to feel those muscles and that tight skin. To run my hands through that hair, to see if it was as velvet soft as it looked. I fisted my hands into the robe.

"Who are you calling a dobe teme! I was just telling the truth!" he yelled, then in a mumble, " don't deny you liked it too" it was almost like he was saying something else. Like he was _insinuating _something.

"Listen can someone please tell me what's going on?" They continued to argue and bicker. Well, Naruto was arguing and bickering while Sasuke glared.

"_Excuse me!_ I would like to know why I was suddenly thrown into a police car, told I was going to be killed if I didn't run, I have been running blindly for _kami _knows how long, a _psychotic_ little girl told me some random, _creepy _crap and then two guys show up in _my_ hotel room while I'm _changing_ and you are going to _argue?_" They stopped screaming at each other long enough to glance at me. Naruto grinned.

" Well let me formally introduce myself then. I am Naruto Uzamaki future leader of the world. I am the nine-tailed spirit and inhibitor of the light and thunder powers." He bowed and then shot up brandishing two fingers in a peace sign. He stuck his tongue out and winked at me. He nudged Sasuke and at first he refused, but after a while of Naruto's annoying rants he relented.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said solemnly. Naruto rolled his eyes and answered for him.

"Mr. Stick-up-my-arse is the last of the prestigious Uchiha clan. He is a weird bat-like thing demon thingy something-" he looked confused and lost in thought for a moment before continuing "-and inhibits the powers of fire and lightning." I nodded and Sasuke looked slightly annoyed. Naruto looked at me expectantly.

" I am Sakura Haruno and I am 18?.. I guess I harbor the power of earth and water the best. But I can wield the four elements." Naruto looked stunned while Sasuke just raised an elegant eyebrow

"_All _four of them!" He smiled and yelped in happiness. "That is so cool! You really _are _the slug princess!" The muscle in Sasuke's jaw jumped and he punched Naruto on the side of the head.

"She wasn't supposed to know that yet." Wow, a whole sentence. I didn't know he was capable of that. Another muscle in his jaw jumped. Strange.

"Nobody knows how to follow orders anymore do they?" Emily's voice drifted towards us from behind. I twisted around to see her perched upon the opposite bed. I groaned. She giggled.

"Good to see you too."


	3. Turning On The Heat

Ok, so I am a complete asshole and you can all hate me for the rest of my life. I know I'm a hypocrite since I HATE it when authors of stories I like don't update for long periods of time. But at least it's a long chapter? Apparently, I had this chapter finished for a longgggggggggggg time and didn't remember. So go ahead and hate me, I deserve it. If there are any errors please let me no and remember you can tell me you hate me but NO FLAMES! Lol Have Fun!

P.S: I will eventually fix the other chapters since the REAL ages are posted here and some mistakes I made previously. I was reading some of the material on the other chapters and I was HORRIFIED to say the least. Ugh, it sucked. This one isn't very good in my opinion anyway but whatever. Anyway here are the ages:

Sakura: 18

Sasuke: 23

Naruto: 21

Any questions feel free to ask!

We all ended up sitting together, except for Sasuke who was leaning against the wall. Emily was sitting daintily on the edge of the couch, ankles crossed. She gave a frown and opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Naruto looked highly uncomfortable, and I was just sitting there looking at Sasuke from the corner of my eye. Every now and then he would glance up and he would just grunt and look away, or make no noise at all. He was so silent all the time it was disconcerting.

"Alright, I guess I have to explain it to you sooner or later." Emily's sigh sounded exasperated. She stood and began to pace around the room, her tiny feet making no noise. Sasuke's eyes darted around the room and followed her motions, it looked as if it annoyed him.

" As you know each of you has a specific gift that is in a way connected to your personalities. Naruto is cheerful but violent when in a rage. Thus his power over thunder and light. " Naruto beamed with pride. She ignored him.

" Sasuke Uchiha. What can I say about Sasuke Uchiha?" she raised a finger and pressed it to her small chin. She pondered for a moment and her face turned dark. " He inhibits that which is silent and deadly. His anger is quick to come, just like lightning and it doesn't make a sound. His powers are as dark as a storm and as hot as a fire." I glanced in his direction and his body seemed tense. Emily smirked.

"Now you, Sakura Haruno. Your motherly and affectionate, thus the mastery of earth. You are also skilled in healing and have a desire, a need to help people, thus the water. But you are special. For you control all the elements. True you have less control over the others. You can only create a spark of fire with your fingertips and stir the air a little." I just watched her, amazed at how she knew this. She tapped her forehead and grinned devilishly.

" Now, as far as your families go…Naruto does not know them. But they were great people. His mother was the healer of the town and his father was the hokage of the village. You, Sakura, have a quite normal family. Now, Sasuke…" At the sound of his name Sasuke's head snapped up and his eyes- oh god, his eyes!- they were blood red and dotted with what looked like three black tomoes. His teeth were clenched and his hands were twisted into fists, the knuckled were white

"Do not speak of my family." There was barely contained fury in his voice. The air crackled with electricity and the sky outside was lit with bolts of lightning. He stood there for a moment and then stormed out. Foot prints were burned into the carpet.

"Oh, dear. I do believe I have upset him" She didn't sound remorseful. Naruto glared at her before following Sasuke out the door. My eyes trailed after them and I just kept them there. Emily gave a small smile, like she was proud of herself.

"That was mean you know." She just giggled at my comment.

"How old is Sasuke?" I asked, randomly I may add. She glanced my way and covered her lips with her round hand. A stifled a giggle escaped her fingers.

"Well, Sasuke is 23 and Naruto is 21. I do remember you being…18?" A quirked eyebrow and pursed lip marred her pretty face. I nodded and she gave me a brilliant smile.

"Now this is the part where I leave for 3 days. Bye"

"No wait! You can't j-" She was gone.

Naruto and Sasuke were still outside and I decided to leave them alone for a while. It was getting late anyway and I wanted to get some sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(PAGE BREAK)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke I had stiff muscles and a sore throat. I needed more sleep but all the sunshine in my room was making that hard. I had shut the curtains last night so I didn't understand why there was so much light until I saw Sasuke sitting in front of the windows.

I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and sat up.

"Do you need something?" I asked, swinging my feet off the bed. He watched me and in a monotone said.

"Get dressed." Then he just looked at me. Did he expect me to change in front of him?

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I made my way to the bathroom. He didn't move, didn't blink, didn't make any movement whatsoever. I watched him warily -almost as if he was going to attack and go berserk at any given moment.

The bathroom was cold and I shivered as I stripped. The shower steamed up and I relaxed under the hot stream of water. I stayed there for a while and wondered why Sasuke was demanding that I get up. It was strange since he never sought a conversation with me to begin with. When I stepped out and wrapped myself in my towel I realized that I hadn't brought in a change of clothes.

I spun around trying to find a robe or something to cover myself up with. The towel was thoroughly soaked and the air was starting to cool.

I peeked my head out the bathroom door. "Ohm…can someone please get me some clothes?" I saw Sasuke step up and riffle through the closet, I gave a relieved sigh when he came up with a backpack. I offered a small smile and held a hand out for the object but instead he glanced behind him quickly and in a rush shoved me inside with him. He locked the door behind him and his face was marred with a scowl. I clutched the towel closer to me.

"What the hell! You didn't have to come inside! I only needed some clothes!" He gave me a frustrated glare and stepped up to me shutting me up with a vice-like grip on my cheeks. My mouth trapped under his palm.

I'm guessing he heard something because he took me by the tops of my arms and hauled me with him to the farthest wall from the door as possible. He trapped me with his body against the clammy wall. I gasped at the low temperature and my chest rose with a sudden intake of breath, slightly brushing his muscled torso. That elicited a wide eyed reaction from me. I wasn't aware of why he was doing this but I was very aware that the towel I was holding with one hand was slipping from me and that Sasuke Uchiha was very much male.

I was in a bathroom filled with steam barely holding a towel to my nude body with a gorgeous, albeit antisocial and terrifying, man. This was an equation that equaled trouble…and porn movies…Forget I said that.

" I swore I saw that pink-haired elemental walk in here with the small one- the light demon." The voice was distinctly male and annoyed.

" I swear if that dirty little girl touched my Sasuke-kun I will rip her to shreds in front of her creators." The second voice was obviously female and very aggravated. I raised a brow at the last comment she made. Sasuke made a small noise of agreement. There were noises of crashing and shuffling from the other room.

"The only place left is the bathroom.." I froze. "…but they wouldn't be stupid enough to hide there. Elementals are tricky little bastards." More shuffling and the sound of a door closing. After we waited a while Sasuke stepped away from me, releasing all my appendages and I gratefully breathed in. I was dry now and shaking from adrenaline. Sasuke looked at me and handed me the backpack. I stared at it and questioned why he was giving it to me then I realized something perpetually embarrassing.

"Kyaaaaa!" I dove for the discarded towel on the floor and covered myself up with it. He seemed to be nonplussed about it and nonchalantly strolled out of the bathroom. My face felt hot and I saw sure I was blushing. I shook my out hair and unzipped the bag pulling out clothes. It was a light white cotton v-neck shirt with a too low for my tastes neckline. The jean shorts were soft and comfortable, some nice black running shoes and underwear. I wiggled into everything and mangled my hair into a seemingly neat ponytail.

You won't be surprised to know that I didn't want to step out of the bathroom and face the dark man on the other side. I had to though, so I sucked up my pride- and my embarrassment - and stepped into the room. Sasuke was already dressed in low riding black jeans and a tight black shirt. It hid nothing and showed every yummy curve and dip of his perfectly sculptured body. I unconsciously let my eyes roam his figure, I blushed again ,for the first time noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room.

"Naruto is with his girlfriend" He said when he noticed that I was examining the room for a clue to the blonde's location. I was vaguely aware that Sasuke was speaking in full sentences rather than short quips and bursts of speech. I gave a grin and he returned it with a glare.

His eyes held amusement, barely, but still there. My brain clicked when I realized the only reason why Sasuke was dressed like this was because he was going to train. As in defense -and sharp things being thrown at me- training. He walked out of our room and into the streets. I trudged grudgingly behind him, lagging until he growled to hurry up.

We ended up in a clearing that was the size of a football field. He stopped abruptly causing me to run into his back and bump my nose.

"Ow." I rubbed my nose and he gave a smirk. He was looking around the field and stepped up to me grabbing my hip. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I glanced at his hand. But it wasn't romantic, he was placing a weapons belt there. I glanced up and he strolled away.

" Get ready." With those words he was gone from sight. I turned in a circle and glanced around nervously. There was a sharp pain flared up my exposed thigh and I looked down to see a long, thin, gash along my skin. I gasped and glared in the general direction of where the small kunai came from.

"I wasn't ready you jerk!" I bellowed into the empty space. He appeared inched from my face and I yelped in surprise. He took that to his advantage when he kicked my feet from under me and slammed a kunai near my head. I scrambled to my feet in front of him. He cocked his fingers at me and a low growl settled in my throat. I lunged at him.

He taught me a flurry of kicks, spins, punches, throws, and dodges. Anything you could think of, he made me do. I was sweating profusely and my body was screaming profanities at me for working it so hard.

He then made me spar with him. He was a god and I just started training. He made me fall and watched me struggle. Then in one moment I ended up pressed against his chest, wrists in his hands, face leveled with his torso. I was gasping for breath and the back of my throat burned.

"You lose. Again" he grunted and released me quickly. I stumbled a few steps back. Condescending jerk-off.

"Yeah, I know that! Don't you think you're pushing a little too hard for my first time doing this!" I could barely hold my self up and my knees were shaking badly.

"Hn. Now you're going to find your way back home." He started walking.

"Wow! That's the longest sentence you've said since we met!" He kept walking.

"Alone" oh no…that idiot is going to make me walk home alone. I don't even know where home is!

I sighed heavily and wobbled in his direction to see if I could find my way back. All I found was forest and damp earth. I groaned and let my hands smack into my thighs. The gash I had there stung in protest. I began walking and my eyes were blurry with exhaustion.

"Never let your guard down." The kunai barely dug in but still it buried itself into my shoulder and I yelped. I swerved to turn to my attacker…Sasuke Uchiha.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." I glared at him so hard he should have gone up in flames. He gave me a chilling smirk. "I thought practice was over for today!" He frowned at me and gave me a bandage for my wound which was bleeding slightly.

" Enemies never sleep. Bandage your wound." His voice was so deep it rumbled in his chest. I winced when I pressed the gauze to my wound. It hurt. Sasuke noticed this.

"Get used to it" His voice was harsh yet I caught an almost understanding tone beneath it.

He ended up leading me back to the hotel and I was limping the whole way. He would glance back at me every once in a while but that was it.

As we reached the room a pretty, lavender-haired, woman stepped out. She was stunningly beautiful but very pale. She had a brilliant blush on her face as she looked at us.

"S-s-ss-Sasuke-s-s-sama…h-how a-a-are y-y-y-you?" She had a terrible stutter and her voice was slight, mousy. Sasuke nodded.

"Hn. Hinata" She gave a small smile and peered over his shoulder at me and gave a shy wave of her hand and a deep bow.

"O-ohayo S-s-sakura s-s-sama" I felt awkward at being called sama and briefly said hello before we stepped into the room and she hurried out of sight. The hotel room was clean and impeccable.

Naruto was not.

His hair was disheveled and his clothes askew. I guess he was having fun while I was being tortured. He grinned when he saw us.

"I'm guessing you went out to practice with Sasuke-teme." He gave a boisterous laugh and pointed at my sliced thigh and bloody shoulder. The cotton had turned pink from where his kunai slipped into my skin. When he saw I was in pain Naruto's smile fell.

"You weren't supposed to push her that hard you know. She's new at this." I gave a tiny tilt of the lips.

"Go shower." Sasuke said gruffly as he slid into an arm chair. I glowered at him but didn't argue. I was too tired to be indignant.

I took clothes from the closet and slipped into the bathroom, almost unnoticed since Naruto and Sasuke were more or less engaged in a conversation.

I took my sweet time. I showered and washed my hair until the water ran cold. The soap and hair products stung when they touched my wounds. Like a thousand small pinpricks into my skin.

"Get used to it." I shivered at the thought of more serious wounds. The water had turned pink from the blood that had crusted around the wound but there was nothing more.

The towel tugged at the sensitive skin when I patted it over my wound. I had picked long black sweats and a blood red tank. The material was cool and felt better on my skin. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I called back toweling my hair dry.

"Some of us need to shower too Sakura-chan." Naruto teased from the other side. I blushed at the time I spent in here and yanked the door open. But instead of finding Naruto there. I found Sasuke. A shirtless Sasuke. I gulped. Naruto snickered behind him.

"Pick up your tongue Sakura-chan! Even though I'm sure Sasuke-teme wouldn't mind you putting that tongue on other places." he accented it with a wiggle of his eyebrows. My mouth flopped open like a fish and with a final hard glare at the hyperactive blonde, Sasuke shouldered past me into the bathroom.

His warm flesh coming in contact with mine for a brief second and I gave an involuntary shiver. But it wasn't because of the chill in the room. I left the door and sat on the twin bed. Naruto grabbed a first-aid kit and sat beside me, gently pulling down the strap of my tank top. I didn't care. I saw the way Naruto looked when Hinata was leaving and knew he wouldn't try anything. His hands were gentle as he put some antiseptic on it and a bandage. He lightly padded it before passing some more antiseptic over my various cuts and bruises.

"He's not so bad you know. He'll lighten up soon. And don't think I didn't notice how you noticed him." he said with a grin. Leave it to Naruto to make a statement like that. I tried to joke about it and said with mock shock, "Ah, you actually notice something that isn't ramen?" My roommate, I noticed, had quite the obsession with the fatty soup. He ignored my jab at his intelligence.

"I noticed the look you know. What happened?" I choked on saliva and gave him a disbelieving look. Maybe the idiot blonde wasn't so much of an idiot.

"What about you? Hinata is really pretty." I gave him a sly look and he gave me a beaming smile.

"I know, she's really pretty. She's smart, pretty, sweet, beautiful, caring, pretty, nice, sensitive. I love her. I love everything about her. Did I mention she's pretty?" His eyes glazed over and I knew I succeeded in distracting him. As he is putting away all the materials I climb into bed and turned off the lights.

I did notice Sasuke. I noticed him too much in fact. And I definitely noticed his body. It wasn't just that it was lean and fit and beautiful. The abdominal muscles were taught and carved to perfection. His hip bones were pronounced and disappared into the waist band of his pants. His arms were corded with ropes of muscle and sinew. But it wasn't just that that made me notice. It was that the marble skin that covered his body was decorated with dozens of scars. There was one in particular. A long, jagged line cutting from his hip bone up towards the edge of his ribs. It was a slightly darker shade than his skin. Smaller ones spotted the rest of his abdomen and his back. I wonder what other scars he hid under the belt… I blushed at the thought.

What could have caused those wounds…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(PAGE BREAK)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was shocked awake by my dream. In all the time that I have been away, I think about 3 weeks now, I'm not sure, I haven't thought of my family once. And that dream.. Their faces when they saw me be taken away and having no clue on what was really happening. I didn't even really know at that point. They looked so sad and disappointed. It broke my heart.

Then that dream was followed by darker, more pronounced dreams. Dreams that involved blood and death and evil. Faces blurred together until there was nothing but a whirlwind of color and then nothing but blood. A man, probably in his mid thirties, was sitting on a throne made of elaborate silver and rubies. His skin was pale and made a sharp contrast to his deep blood red eyes. Lines were cut into his skin on either side of his nose. By age, I thought. He was beautiful in all honesty, with hair of ebony silk in a low pony tail and lightly muscled body. A body that was incased in blood spattered clothing.

When I looked closer I say his smile and dozens of dead bodies strewn across the floor at his feet. The faces came into my line of vision. My family, Naruto, Hinata..and Sasuke. Sasuke on his knees with a bloody chain wrapped around his throat.

Salty water spilled down my cheeks. Warm and wet. I shook and wrapped my arms around myself tightly. I felt so hollow inside. I was gasping for breath, not because I needed it , but because I thought this way it would fill something inside of me. That dark, cold, empty space that fit exactly where my heart is.

I was shaking but I wasn't the one doing it this time. Somebody was shaking me.

"Sakura…SAKURA!" I sat up abruptly and clutched at the person closest to me. I noted briefly that the person was warm as their skin made contact with mine. I held them tighter feeling some of the hole close up some. My nails dug into their back but I didn't release them. I heard a rambling voice and soon I realized that it was my own, pleading with them.

"Please, please, please, don't leave me alone. Please, don't look at me like that. Help me…" I shook and shook and I couldn't stop it. The person was hesitant but a minute later their arms came around me, strong and reassuring. I realized they were tense almost as if they weren't used to human contact. When I finally calmed down I let go. My head came off their chest and I raised it to apologize for the meltdown. When my eyes rose to look at my savior in the face, my breathing halted.

Sasuke.

His face was blank. And when I looked his throat was free of any chain and gore. I looked behind him and saw that Naruto had his back turned and was looking into the mini fridge for some water. He turned back to us and a tan hand extended the bottle to me.

I avoided Sasuke's eyes and drank greedily, my throat parched.

"Are you going to tell us what happened Sakura? You looked scared." Sasuke whacked him over the head and grunted.

" I don't want to talk about it." I told Naruto and turned to Sasuke, still not meeting his eyes.

"Are we practicing today?" He hn-ed in agreement. I nodded. Naruto began to protest, saying I wasn't in the right state for that. I raised a hand to stop him and assured him I was fine.

After changing into sweats I walked with Sasuke to the field. While we sparred he seemed to slow down every once and a while. When I asked him about it, though, he completely denied it.

I also noticed that I didn't have any cuts from his kunai. Probably because he wasn't using any. I appreciated the fact that he was only using taijustsu and not weapons. Though I knew I still didn't stand a chance against him.

This was not going to end well for me…


End file.
